lips of an angel
by lolote
Summary: un Edward tourmenté, qui a perdu son ange...mais que se passe t-il lorsque l'espoir revient faire un tour dans sa vie! Ed/ Bella, all human!


Coucou tout le monde,

ca fait un bail que je ne suis pas revenue par ici... ces derniers mois, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'ecrire ou meme de lire et ca commencais sérieusement à me manquer! me revoila donc avec une nouvelle histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! si vous voulez plus d'explication, allez faire un tour sur mon profile, qui est à jour :)!

Cette histoire est très fleur bleue ( une première pour moi haha), alors si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve dégoulinante, passez votre chemin...

pairing habituel: Ed/ Bella.

Disclamer: les perso et l'histoire sont pas à moi mais S Meyer!

J'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main et que cela vous plaira

Enjoy!

* * *

Je regardais ma montre pour la énième fois en l'espace de dix minutes et je lâchais un soupir. Je détestais les fins de journées car celles-ci avaient la fâcheuse tendance à s'écouler de façon extrêmement lente.

Plus, je regardais l'heure, plus j'avais l'impression que le temps allait à reculons. En même temps, je n'étais pas très pressé de rentrer à mon appartement et de retrouver les conflits que j'y avais laissés quelques heures auparavant. Cette routine commençait à me peser et je n'étais devenu plus que l'ombre de ce que j'avais l'habitude d'être. Je n'étais pas bien beau à voir…surtout depuis qu'ELLE était partie. Elle avait emmené une part de mon cœur et de mon âme.

Je me secouais mentalement, sortant de ces tristes souvenirs qui commençaient à me submerger. Je ne voulais plus y penser, cela était encore un sujet sensible et j'étais trop fragile pour y faire face.

C'était sure cette constatation que mon boss, me fit remarquer qu'il était enfin l'heure de partir. Je le remerciais d'un signe rapide de tête, avant de rassembler rapidement mes affaires et de mettre un semblant d'ordre sur mon bureau. J'attrapais ma veste de costard, mon sac à dos et j'éteignis au passage la lumière, tout en refermant soigneusement la porte. Je saluais quelques collègues alors que je remontais le couloir en direction des ascenseurs. Je me mis bien sagement dans la ligne, attendant patiemment mon tour. Je badgeais et j'entrais dans la cabine de l'élévateur.

Tous les jours, c'était la même routine…et cette comédie durait depuis deux ans. Deux longues années que j'avais intégré la Volturi Corp en tant qu'avocat et tout aussi longtemps que j'avais quitté Seattle pour venir m'installer à Chicago. Deux ans que j'avais perdu mon ange et que je m'étais perdu.

Je serrais mon sac contre mon torse, alors que je sortais quelques minutes plus tard hors de l'immeuble, dans Michigan Avenue. Malgré l'heure tardive, le trafic ne désenflait pas et les klaxons et les sirènes flottaient au loin. Chicago était une ville qui ne dormait jamais.

Je me mis à marcher sur quelques blocs, puis je bifurquais sur Washington street avant de m'engouffrer dans la station de métro. Un sprint plus tard, j'avais réussi à attraper le bon train et je me permis enfin de souffler.

Quoi que le plus dur restait sans doute à venir.

Je serrais une nouvelle fois, mon sac contre moi avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser tomber ma tête en arrière. J'inspirais et expirais profondément, calmant ainsi les battements affolés de mon cœur et du revers de ma manche, j'essuyais la sueur qui avait perlé sur mon front. Le ronronnement ainsi que le balancement régulier du train, finirent par avoir raison de moi et je m'endormis.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, une main vigoureuse secoua mon épaule, me réveillant par la même occasion.

« _Monsieur, monsieur_ » appela une voix grave.

J'entrouvris difficilement les paupières et aperçus un agent de sécurité m'offrir un pauvre sourire.

_« d'solé de vous avoir secouer, mais je me suis dis que vous ne vouliez p'tre pas repartir pour_ _un tour_ » se justifia t-il « _vous_ _êtes au terminus_ »

Heureusement que c'était aussi ma destination. Je m'éclaircis la voix, le remerciant et je sautais sur mes pieds.

Il me fallait encore une dizaine de minutes pour me rendre à mon appartement. Je sortais de la station de train et l'air chaud me frappa de plein fouet le visage. L'été à Chicago était tout simplement étouffant et humide. D'une main, je dénouais ma cravate et ouvris ma chemise de quelques boutons, alors que je m'engageais dans la rue.

Quelques instants plus tard, je poussais la porte de mon appartement. Après avoir déposé mes affaires dans le hall d'entrée, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé.

A peine posé, que la tornade Tanya, entra à son tour dans la pièce. Mais que faisait elle encore ici ? Je croyais avoir été clair ce matin, en lui disant que je ne voulais plus la revoir et qu'elle devait prendre ses affaires. Je ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher aussi facilement et qu'elle était en colère contre moi.

Très en colère….

Je pouvais deviner qu'une aura négative l'entourait et c'était comme si elle projetait des mauvais ondes à travers la pièce.

Depuis que nous étions ensemble, quoique je fasse, cela n'avait jamais été suffisant et j'avais réussis à me faire une raison… jusqu'à ce que prenne la décision de mettre fin à cette mascarade qui durait depuis un peu moins d'un an.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous deux et lorsque, je croisais enfin son regard, elle avait cet air contrarié qui la caractérisait si bien et ses deux poings étaient encrés sur ses hanches. Sa chevelure blonde était toujours impeccablement retenue en une haute queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

Oh que oui, aucun doute possible, elle était en rogne contre moi, et une Tanya en colère ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que je ne me souvenais pas comment cette dispute avait débutée.

_Merde_ ! Râlais-je intérieurement.

Je réalisais qu'elle ne m'avait pas prit au sérieux ce matin, quand je lui avais dis que je ne voulais plus la voir. A croire, que je ne parlais pas la même langue qu'elle.

De toute façon, nous nous n'étions jamais compris, donc cela ne changeait pas. Je lâchais un soupir me préparant mentalement à affronter une nouvelle scène, alors que je faisais taire le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahissait.

« _C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?_ » lâcha t-elle après un moment

« _On a pas mal de boulot en ce moment_ » dis je

Et voila que je me remettais à me justifier et rendre des comptes ! j'étais quand même chez moi, dans MON appartement, je n'avais rien fait de mal, il était tard, j'étais épuisé et je ne pouvais même pas resté tranquille deux minutes.

« _Ecoute Tanya, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se battre et puis, je croyais que tout avait été dis ce matin ! »_

« _Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi Edward_ » explosa t-elle « _nous devons parler ! »_

« _Mais de quoi veux tu parler Tanya_ ? »M'emportais-je à mon tour, en me levant « cela_ fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. C'est finit et je crois que cela fait un moment que nous le savons tous les deux ! Pour la première fois, soyons honnête vis-à-vis de l'autre. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous et je crois même bien, qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu. »_

Elle me toisa quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne furent envahit par les larmes. Je détestais la blesser de cette façon, je détestais tout simplement ce que j'étais devenu…un vrai connard ! Pourtant, si loin de ma vraie personnalité !

Cette relation ne nous mènerait nulle part. Je ne l'aimais pas, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ! Je ne voulais rien que Bella… malheureusement, je me rappelais les paroles des mes parents : on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie Edward, il faut parfois te battre pour les obtenir. Exactement, ce que je n'avais pas fait…

Tanya s'enfuyait du salon, étouffant un sanglot et j'entendis la porte de ma chambre claquée. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec ses affaires et sortit définitivement de ma vie.

Je me laissais retomber lourdement sur le canapé et je fermais les yeux. Mon cœur se serra si fort que j'en ressentis une douleur vive.

Mon dieu que Bella me manquait ! J'avais été un putain d'idiot de l'avoir laissé partir sans rien dire et sans me battre pour elle. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés et je pensais constamment à elle. Quoi que je fasse, quoi je dise, où que j'aille, elle était toujours en moi. J'étais devenu un cas désespéré et désespérant, surtout mon entourage.

J'attrapais rageusement la commande de la Télévision et l'allumais. Si je n'avais pas été aussi têtu et obstiné, les choses auraient peut être été différentes ! Mais avec des « si », on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille.

Je voulais me marier avec elle, fonder une famille. Elle n'était pas encore prête et je ne l'avais jamais écouté, insistant toujours plus avec mes demandes. Je refusais d'attendre. Nous étions jeunes et en étude, nous avions toute la vie devant nous. J'avais tout gâché, en voulant précipiter les choses, en voulant aller trop vite. Nous avions finis par nous blesser mutuellement et nous éloigner loin de l'autre. Et l'inévitable était arrivé, nous avions pris des chemins différents, chacun ayant un objectif bien précis, qui n'avait pas été commun.

J'aurais pu éviter toute cette situation, si je n'avais pas été aussi aveuglé par la colère et par cette foutue sensation d'être rejeté. Je lui avais mis une pression telle, que je lui avais rendu une vie impossible. Si j'avais été moins égoïste ! Si je l'avais écouté, comprise… tout cela, je l'avais réalisé que bien plus tard.

Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus. Je restais pendant de longues minutes le regard dans le vide, les images sur l'écran plasma défilant dans le silence. J'étais incapable de dire combien de temps mon cerveau avait été déconnecté de la réalité.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, me rappelant sur terre. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon montre

Qui pouvait bien m'appeler aussi tard ?

J'attrapais mon Iphone qui continuait de s'agiter dans ma poche et le gardais un instant dans ma main, hésitant à décrocher.

Je ne connaissais pas ce numéro… bizarre !

Pourtant, je reconnus sans problème un des indicatifs de l'état de Washington. Je fronçais les sourcils avant que mon cœur, se mette à battre la chamade.

Un instant, l'idée que Bella puisse m'appeler m'effleura l'esprit… mais pourquoi le ferait elle ? Je ne devais pas me faire de fausse idée !

Et si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à ma famille ? Autre possibilité que je ne voulais pas envisager.

_Il n y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir Eddy, tu décroches ce putain de téléphone_ cria la petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Fébrilement, je décrochais et restais quelques secondes, silencieux.

_« Salut »_ souffla une voix que je ne croyais plus jamais entendre.

_« S… Salut_ » répondis-je, presque à bout de souffle, croyant rêver.

_Bravo Eddy, maintenant essaies d'aligner plus deux de mots à la suite_ continua Jiminy cricket

Je me pinçais, m'assurant que j'étais bien dans la réalité et non pas dans l'univers des songes, où j'aimais trouver refuge. La douleur dans mon bras, me confirma se que j'avais encore du mal à croire.

«_ J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ! Avec le décalage horaire, je ne sais jamais si ça marche ou pas_ ! » Commença t-elle à s'expliquer

_« Bella… »_ L'interrompis je « _je suis heureux de t'entendre_ »

« _Moi aussi Edward_ » me répondit elle

Si elle savait combien de fois j'avais composé son numéro de téléphone, sans toute fois, avoir eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« _Ça m'a manqué t'entendre ta voix_ » murmurais-je

« _Tu me manques_ » répondit-elle

Comme j'avais rêvé d'entendre ces mots… mon cœur fit de nouveau un bond dans ma poitrine, alors que mes doigts se resserrent autour de mon téléphone. Je l'entendis étouffer un sanglot.

« _Bella, tout va bien ?_ »

« _Edward, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça !_ » dit elle en ravalant un pleur « _je croyais que je pourrais guérir de toi, que je pourrais continuer ma vie sans toi. Mais plus les jours passent, plus je me meure et plus ma vie devient un enfer_. »

Mon souffle se fit plus erratique alors que je comprenais exactement le sens et la portée de ses paroles.

_« Jacob, est il au courant ?_ » soufflais je

J'avais appris par ma sœur, Alice, qu'après mon départ, ce crétin de Jacob n'avait pas perdu une seconde et c'était mit bille en tête de la conquérir. Ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, après un an de lutte acharnée.

Cette nouvelle, à l'époque m'avait juste anéantie et je m'étais retenu de justesse d'aller lui fracasser le nez. Mais je devais accepter, Bella, l'avait choisit LUI…

« _Non, pas vraiment… mais je pense qu'il s'en doute_ ! » répondit-elle « _et de ton coté Edward ? _»

_« Tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensées Bella ! En chaque femme que j'ai pu croiser, je te voyais toi. Tu me hantes !_ » Avouais je

Il y eu un silence où chacun de nous réalisait à quel point nous avions été stupide et surtout à quel point nous avions souffert, et tout cela presque pour rien.

« _ Que nous est il arrivé Edward ?_ » sanglota ma belle à l'autre bout du fil.

Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour me trouver près d'elle à cet instant, pour la prendre dans mes bras, pour sentir à nouveau sa chaleur et son odeur.

« _Ne pleures pas mon cœur !_ » murmurais-je, la gorge nouée « _je t'en prie, ne pleures pas !_ » _« Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant_ » reprit elle _« je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, je n'arrive plus à avancer et être moi-même ! tout, à Seattle, me rappelle ta présence ! De plus Alice, ne me facilite pas la tâche !_ »

J'émis un rire nerveux, alors que ma main se baladait une nouvelle fois dans mes cheveux.

« _Quelle idée aussi d'avoir pour meilleure amie, ma sœur jumelle ? _» répondis je, dans un sourire.

« _Je n'ai jamais rien pu lui refuser ! Elle arrive toujours à me faire faire ce qu'elle veut ! Je suis juste un pantin entre ses mains ! Et, je dois avouer que ce petit lutin a toujours raison et ça m'insupporte ! »_

_« Bienvenue dans mon monde ! J'ai du grandir avec CA ! et crois moi, c'était pas tous les jours facile et ça laisse des séquelles… difficile de croire que nous sommes jumeaux_ ! » Ajoutais je, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Pauvre Jasper »_

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je partais dans un rire franc et vrai. Même si mon beau frère râlait tout le temps, il était loin d'être malheureux et filait le parfait amour avec mon énergique et infatigable jumelle.

Mais je devais reconnaitre, malgré tout, qu'il avait bien du courage pour la supporter au quotidien…

« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Il est loin d'être à plaindre_ » dis-je, après m'être calmé.

Ils étaient un des couples les plus improbables que j'avais eu l'occasion de croiser…mais contre toute attente, cela avait fonctionné dès le début et tenait la distance… je les admirais et enviais pour ça !

Dans le même registre, Emmett, mon ami d'enfance et Rose, la cousine de Bella, étaient un couple tout aussi fracassant et rocambolesque !

_« Edward_ » appela la voix de mon ange, me rappelant ainsi à la réalité.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais été resté silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

« _Tu crois que c'est trop tard pour nous deux ?_ » osa t-elle demander.

Mon cœur s'envola dans ma poitrine et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, je me sentais vivant et plein d'espoir.

« _Bell's, si tu savais combien de fois, j'ai rêvé que ce moment arrive_ ! » soufflais je, la respiration chaotique.

«_ Tu crois que cela pourrait vraiment marcher entre nous ? »_

_« Tu sais ce que j'ai l'habitude de dire : tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance alors pourquoi pas nous ?_ » lançais je

_« Je suis sérieuse Ed, alors range ton costume d'avocat et ton plaidoyer_ » me rabroua t-elle

« _Je suis aussi sérieux que toi Bella_ » répondis je, blessé qu'elle ne me croit pas.

« _Ça n'a pas marché la première fois, pourquoi cela fonctionnerait il maintenant ?_ » insista t-elle

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais je refusais tout éventualité d'échec… nous avions sans doute besoin d'expérimenter tout ce par quoi nous étions passé, pour pouvoir enfin envisager une perspective d'avenir ensemble. J'étais beaucoup plus mature, tout comme sans doute, elle l'était devenue aussi. Nous avions toutes les cartes en main, le destin nous permettait un autre essai, c'était donc a nous de nous battre.

« _Je crois que nous n'étions pas prêts_ » dis-je

Je le pensais vraiment. La situation nous avait échappé et nous avions été incapables de la gérer. Peut être que tout arrivait pour une bonne raison, peut être que nous avions eu besoin de ce break pour savoir vraiment ce que nous voulions. Pour ma part, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche, je voulais Bella, rien que Bella.

Je sautais sur mes pieds, chaussais mes converses et m'emparait de ma veste, tout en ouvrant la porte. Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'engageais dans le couloir quittant mon appartement. Le téléphone toujours collé à mon oreille, j'appelais l'ascenseur.

« _Edward ?_ » appela Bella, inquiète

« _Oui, je suis toujours la_ » la rassurais je « _tu sais quand je dis que tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance, je le pense vraiment. Nous n'étions pas prêts, pas mature, nous ne savions pas ce que nous voulions mais nous avons grandit à présent…et une chose est sure, je ne peux plus avancer sans toi à mes côtés. »_

_« Ed…_ »

« _ Je t'aime Bell's et je t'aimerai toujours ! Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets, je veux saisir cette opportunité »_ lançais je, alors que je rentrais dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

Je me sentais pousser des ailes et j'étais léger comme une plume. Ma vie allait de nouveau avoir un sens, même si je savais que la partie ne s'annonçait pas facile. J'allais me battre et je me sentais prêt à soulever des montagnes car je savais que je comptais pour elle.

Bon d'accord, elle ne me avait pas clairement dit qu'elle m'aimait toujours…mais je luis manquais et pour moi, c'était suffisant. C'était le signe que j'attendais depuis longtemps, alors peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

_« Bell's ?_ » m'inquiétais je alors qu'elle ne parlait plus.

Je sortis de l'ascenseur et restais planté dans le hall d'entrée, vérifiant le réseau de mon portable.

_« Bella »_ appelais je une nouvelle fois.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et tournais sur moi-même. Alors que mon regard se perdait sur la grande baie vitrée, je tombais sur des yeux chocolat.

Des yeux que j'avais cru ne jamais plus revoir.

Belle me fixait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Mon cerveau mit un certain temps pour enregistrer l'information.

Elle se tournait plus franchement dans ma direction et posa sa main sur la vitre alors que l'autre tenait toujours son téléphone.

IMPOSSIBLE ? que faisait-elle ici ? N'était elle pas supposé se trouver à des milliers de miles d'ici, dans le verdoyant état de Washington. Se pouvait il que mon esprit me joue des tours et que je commence à avoir des hallucinations.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé dans un iota, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant la chamade. A ce rythme la, j'allais finir par mourir jeune, sans doute d'une crise cardiaque.

Je retrouvais mes esprits et me giflais mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

Pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, je me pinçais discrètement le bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Cependant, Bella, surprit geste et esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

C'était alors que mon corps bougea, comme animé par sa propre volonté. Je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée, où Bella, m'observait. Lentement, je levais ma main libre que je plaçais sur le sienne, au travers du plexiglas. C'était comme si la scène, se jouait au ralentit et j'étais incapable de dire combien de minutes ou d'heure, nous étions restés à nous contempler de cette façon. Je la dévorais du regard, comprenant enfin ce que sa présence signifiait. Un vrai sourire vint s'installer sur mes lèvres alors que le visage de mon ange s'illuminait à son tour.

J'avais les mains moites et les jambes de coton…je n'allais pas craquer si près du but.

_« Salut_ » dis-je, tout accroché à mon cellulaire.

_« Salut »_ répondit elle, en m'offrant son plus beau sourire.

Était-il possible que je tombe plus amoureux que je ne l'étais déjà ?

D'un geste de la tête, je lui désignais la porte d'entrée. La voir si proche et en même temps si loin de moi, était en train de me tuer. J'avais le besoin impérieux de la toucher, de sentir son odeur, sa chaleur et son cœur battre contre le mien.

Elle acquiesça et se détacha lentement de la vitre, ne me lâchant pas du regard, alors que je faisais de même. Les secondes qui me séparaient à présent d'elle, me parurent une éternité. J'ouvris la porte brusquement et me précipitais à l'extérieur. A croire que sa maladresse légendaire ne l'avait pas quitté pendant toutes ces années, elle me percuta de plein fouet, me faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre, m'emportant avec elle dans sa chute. Une longue douleur s'élança dans mon dos, alors que mon corps rencontra brutalement le bitume. Mais tout cela m'était bien égal, car rien n'était plus doux et agréable que le corps de Bella, enfouit contre mon torse. J'avais refermé mes bras autour d'elle, la protégeant de notre chute. Je la sentis trembler, avant de réaliser qu'elle était partie dans un fou rire.

Bon, c'était vrai que la situation était plutôt comique… et ces retrouvailles, nous ressemblaient à merveille : maladroites et fracassantes. Je resserrais l'emprise de mes bras autour de sa taille et posais mes lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête. Je la sentis se tendre une fraction de seconde, avant qu'elle ne vienne enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Je l'entendis soupirer de contentement, alors que ses petites mains, virent se perdre dans mon dos.

La froideur et la dureté de l'asphalte sous mes omoplates, me rappela soudainement à la réalité.

Je relâchais l'emprise que j'avais sur elle et je me redressais sur les coudes. Elle me fit face, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle effleurant mes joues. Immédiatement, elle attrapa sa lèvre inferieur entre ses dents, qu'elle mordilla alors que ses joues rosirent.

_« Je ne savais pas que je te rendrais nerveuse à ce point ! »_ soufflais je, en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle, derrière l'oreille.

_« Et je ne savais pas à quel point tu aimais me servir de matelas_ ! » répliqua t-elle sur le même ton.

J'étouffais un rire avant de me relever. Elle épousseta ses vêtements avant de venir planter son regard chocolat dans le mien.

_« Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise !_ » avoua t-elle

Instantanément, le sourire sur mes lèvres se fana et mon cœur se serra. De quoi parlait-elle ? regrettait-elle d'être venue ici ? Était-elle déçue de me revoir après toutes ces années ?

Elle s'approcha de moi et sa main vint se poser sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux à son contact, refusant d'affronter la vérité.

_« Mais, c'est la plus belle bêtise que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie._ » continua t –elle « _Je ne veux plus être loin de toi Edward Cullen »_

J'ouvrais les yeux de surprise, tombant directement sur ses prunelles chocolatés. Elle pleurait alors qu'un sourire vint lui barrer le visage.

_« Tu veux dire que… »_ Balbutiais je

_« Je t'aime Edward Cullen et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi ! sans toi, je me sens incomplète.._ » Murmura t-elle en s'approchant son visage du mien « _je sais que je débarque comme ça, sans prévenir et que les choses ne vont pas se faire en un coup de baguette magique, mais…. »_

Et elle continua son speech avec énergie et vigueur, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je ne voyais que ses lèvres bougées, mon cerveau c'était arrêté sur la partie, où elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait…ELLE m'aimait ! ELLE m'était revenue !

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'emparais de ses lèvres, la faisant taire par la même occasion. Je me sentais enfin complet, entier, vivant comme si j'étais rentré à la maison après un long et éprouvant voyage.

Au départ, elle parut plus que surprise, mais très vite je la sentis participer à notre échange, alors que sa bouche se mouvait contre la mienne. Elle vint enfouir ses mains dans ma tignasse, me rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Sa poitrine heurta mon torse et aussitôt mes doigts, trouvèrent le chemin de ses hanches. Ma langue vint rencontrer la sienne et notre baiser devint rapidement passionné, presque désespéré, comme si, nos vie en dépendait. C'était l'urgence de garder l'autre au près de soi.

Oh mon dieu ! Quelle sensation grisante !

Je sentais mon corps s'éveiller, comme s'il avait été plongé dans un long sommeil. Mon entre jambe se tendit et vu la proximité de nos corps, impossible qu'elle ne le remarque pas et je ne voulais pas l'effrayer d'entrée de jeu, même si la sensation était esquisse… alors dans un effort surhumain, je m'écartais d'elle, mettant fin au baiser. Elle grogna, essayant de me garder tout contre elle. Son souffle caressait mon oreille, me provoquant une multitude de frisson, qui vinrent se répercuter sur mon érection bien présente, me rendant encore plus dur.

« _Si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir me contrôler bien longtemps »_ dis je d'une voix rauque, en posant mon front contre le sien.

Elle pouffa avant de venir effleurer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres, des siennes. Ses mains s'étaient faufilées dans mon dos, me gardant tout proche d'elle.

« _Je vois ça_ » murmura t-elle en pressant mon entrejambe gonflé « _ou devrais je dire, je sens ça… »_

Je lâchais un gémissement, alors que je la voyais je mordre la lèvre inférieure.

_« Il va falloir t'y habituer_ » continua t-elle

_« Tu ne vas plus partir ?_ » demandais je, en essayant de penser à autre chose que de lui arracher sa petite culotte et de lui faire l'amour sur le trottoir…

ça ferait désordre !

« _Oui…enfin si tu veux bien de moi !_ » ajouta-t-elle, en déviant son regard du mien.

D'une main, je ramenais son visage vers le mien et laissais courir mes doigts sur sa joue.

« _Bienvenue à la maison_ » répondis-je tout contre ses lèvres.

Je savais que nous avions un tas de problèmes, d'interrogations et de zones d'ombre à affronter…mais la vie venait d'offrir une seconde chance et les choses finiraient bien par rentrer dans l'ordre, car à présent nous étions deux et que tout serait plus simple. De plus, nos familles, amis ne nous laisseraient pas tomber.

Le plus important, c'était que mon ange était revenu. J'avais la certitude qu'elle ne me laisserait plus et que j'étais heureux comme je l'avais rarement été dans ces deux dernières années.

Fin

* * *

Voili voilou... j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire...

je me suis inspiré du groupe Hinder avec lips of an angel...super chanson, voici le lien:

.com/watch?v=RiSfTyrvJlg&ob=av2e

hesiter pas à me donner votre avis, ca fait tjs plaisir de vous lire!

Laurene


End file.
